Systems have been developed to determine a position of an object using satellite-based global positioning system (GPS) information. Unfortunately, satellite-based GPS generally does not work unless the object can receive the necessary number of signals from the satellites. As such, satellite-based GPS may not reliably work indoors or any place where overhead obstacles (for example, but not limited to, roofs, buildings, trees, signs, or the like) may block satellite-based signals.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.